


CatNis Incident

by Cheese-san (CreepyEnigma)



Series: Toronto High Shenanigans [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyEnigma/pseuds/Cheese-san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drawing on the whiteboard goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CatNis Incident

Friday’s first class was English. The teacher has a tendency to come fifteen minutes late.

One of the goofballs in the class thought that it would be a great idea to draw a penis on the whiteboard, causing the class to roll their eyes and laugh.

The inspirational artist was none other than Adam Williams.

Ian walked over to the teacher’s desk to drop his homework there, but something caught his eye. He squinted at the marker Adam was holding and said, “dude. That’s a permanent marker.”

The big grin on Adam’s face disappeared, he tried to rub the drawing off but to no avail. The whole class didn’t help much because they were making noises to scare Adam, they knew Mrs. Scarlett could enter any moment now.

“HELP ME DAMN IT!” Adam screamed, he was panicking (but definitely not at the disco).

“Your own problem, buddy.” Ian smiled and patted Adam’s shoulder before going back to his seat.

James let out a long sigh as he got up from his seat, James grabbed another marker and managed to turn the penis into a cat. Some of the students in the class were still snorting.

“Thanks a lot, James. I can breathe now.” Adam said as he and James went back to their seat. At the exact moment, Mrs. Scarlett came in, she set down the files she was carrying and fixes her glasses. She thought nothing of the strangely drawn cat on the board.

“I handed in my homework!” Ian said as he raised his hand.

“One day late, Mr. Nashton. This is the last time I’m letting you off.” Mrs. Scarlett said.

Mrs. Scarlett rubbed the board. The cat was gone, but what remains is the penis. It turns out that James had used an erasable marker. Now the class was trying their hardest to not laugh.

Mrs. Scarlett stared at the marvelous drawing on her whiteboard, observing it. She then shook her head and sighed, “Whose is it? It’s so small.”

Luna—who was busy writing the whole time—dropped her pen and gasped at Mrs. Scarlett’s comment, now the class exploded in laughter.

Adam, on the other hand, felt like dying, his face turned bright red, it didn’t take Mrs. Scarlett long to know who drew it on the board. She couldn’t help but to smile, she made her way over to Adam’s seat and said, “you have to clean up your mess, Mr. Williams. Detention for you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Adam muttered.

Mrs. Scarlett smiled at Adam before walking off to her desk to mark the attendance. The remainder of the class went on as usual.

When the bell rang, Adam ran out of the class as fast as he can to the next class.


End file.
